


Green Card marriage

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the conditions of Natasha joining SHIELD is that she has to get a green card. Which is how she and Clint found themselves at the town hall, filling out a marriage license.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Card marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SugarFey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFey/gifts).



One of the conditions of Natasha joining S.H.I.E.L.D. was that she had to get a green card. Which is why she and Clint were currently at the New York City Clerk's office, filling out a marriage license.  
  
She had never thought about marriage. That was something that other people got to do. But now here she was, and to be honest she was terrified.   
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," Natasha sighed as she clicked her pen shut.   
  
"We can back out if you want."   
  
"There's no time. It takes a minimum of a year to become a citizen and I do not have a year. I don't have three months."  
  
"Why didn't you get started on this earlier?"   
  
She rolled her eyes. "Well S.H.I.E.L.D. kept me a little busy. You know there was that whole alien thing?"   
  
"Oh yeah, that."   
  
"Yeah that." Natasha leaned her back against the counter, "So, you got any plans for your last night as a single man?"  
  
"No." Clint raised his eyebrow, "You got plans?"   
  
Natasha shook her head and then smiled and asked, "Want to come over and start the honeymoon early?" 


End file.
